


Tada, ai shiteru

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el MC del Kanjani∞ Recital, en la elección de 'a qué integrante besaría', Tadayoshi elige a Ryo, quien se queda algo molesto por el asunto y llegará a las últimas consecuencias hasta saber el por qué de su elección.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tada, ai shiteru

**Author's Note:**

> El 'tada' del título, no sólo significa 'sólo' en español (la traducción literal del título sería: sólo te amo), sino también, puede ser uno de los apodos de Tatsu :P ustedes saben que me gusta joder de esta forma con los títulos de mis fics jajajajajajaa

Se lo quedó mirando una vez entró al vestuario. Sin siquiera reparar en su presencia o, quizás, por lo cansado que estaba, simplemente se cambió de ropa y fue al cuarto de baño, todo bajo el ceño fruncido de Ryo, que todavía no lograba comprender por qué lo había elegido a él.

A diferencia suya, él había intercambiado miradas cómplices con Shota, aunque Ryo sabía que Shota necesitaba un aliado para, una vez más, evitar que Ryuhei se diera cuenta que tenía un amor no correspondido (aunque Ryuhei era centrado y serio cuando se lo proponía, seguía siendo un adolescente en cuanto a cosas del corazón se trataba). Hasta Subaru lo había ayudado.

Pero jamás se vio venir la respuesta de Tadayoshi.

Ni en mil años.

Menos después de los gritos que dio en el impulsivo momento en que Ryuhei admitió que quería verlos justamente a ellos dos besándose. Justo a ellos. Justo con la persona a quien Ryo le daría el mundo entero si se lo pedía. Suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos. Se dio cuenta que se durmió cuando sintió un leve empujón sobre su rodilla. Al levantar la vista, vio a You.

— Dokkun, ¿nos vamos?

— Ah, sí.

Salieron del vestuario y después de salir del interminable pasillo, llegaron a su van. Dentro de la misma, el resto de sus compañeros, a excepción del menor del grupo, ya estaban profundamente dormidos, y no era para menos después de dos días seguidos de conciertos en Miyagi. Y no era para menos, ya no tenían veinte años.

— Buenas noches — Dijo You, acomodándose como pudo sobre el brazo de Shingo, quien se quejó entre sueños por el peso. Ryo se quedó mirando la fila de asientos ocupada por cinco personas y se sonrió. Aún en tal incómoda posición, se quedaron completamente dormidos.

Volvió a su posición y vio de soslayo a Tadayoshi haciendo quién sabe qué cosa con su teléfono celular, o enviándose mensajes quién sabe con quién. Si Shota no estuviera casi roncando a sus espaldas, hubiera jurado que estaba conversando con él, pero no era así.

— ¿Y el chofer? — Le preguntó, sin controlar su tono de voz, resonando su pregunta en el silencioso vehículo.

— Hubo un desperfecto técnico o no sé qué. Ahora viene — Respondió el menor, sin despegar su vista del aparato, ocasionando que Ryo bufara, molesto.

— Me gustaría que tuvieras una respuesta más completa.

— Lo siento, Ryo-chan, pero no le presté atención — Resopló.

— ¡Claro! Cuando yo quiero saber algo, no prestas atención, pero, para estar mandándote mensajitos quién sabe con quién, ¡sí lo haces! ¡Vete al demonio! — Le gritó, dándole luego la espalda. Tadayoshi se sorprendió por su berrinche y lo miró —. ¡Y dame una frazada!

— Toma — Le dijo el aludido, extendiéndole una manta que el mayor le quitó de las manos —. Estoy hablando con mi madre — Dijo, después de un largo rato —. Te manda saludos.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Ryo, acurrucado sobre el asiento.

— Creo que le caes bien.

— No. Eso no.

— ¿Entonces?

Ryo se dio vuelta y lo miró. Su acompañante dejó de lado su celular e hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Por qué dijiste que sería a mí a quien besarías?

— No lo sé — Respondió Tadayoshi, hincándose de hombros.

— Eres un idiota, Okura — Declaró Ryo.

— Oye. No entiendo por qué te enojas tanto. Si hubiera elegido a otro, ni siquiera te hubiera importado. ¿Por qué mi elección te importa tanto si fue a ti a quién escogí?

— Porque ahora dices que quieres besarme, pero hace cuatro años, me rechazaste.

Estaba por hablar, pero cerró la boca, y frunció los labios.

— Bueno… Eso es verdad… ¡Pero…!

— Sí, sí, habían un montón de personas — Recordó Ryo, revoleando los ojos —. Pero, dime algo… Si sólo hubiéramos estado nosotros dos, ¿hubieras aceptado besarme?

Tadayoshi le sonrió sinceramente antes de responder.

— Por supuesto. ¿Quién rechazaría un beso de Nishikido Ryo?

— ¿Y si te lo digo ahora?

— ¿Eh?

— Okura, besémonos — Dijo, acercándose sensualmente a él, ocasionando que Tadayoshi entrara en pánico.

— No. Ryo-chan, espera — Le pidió, intentando que su compañero se alejara —. El chofer va a venir en cualquier momento, y los chicos están…

— Profundamente dormidos. Y te apuesto lo que quieras a que el chofer también lo debe estar por ahí.

Sin poder detener a Ryo, éste rodeó el cuello del más alto, quedándose a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Se relamió los labios al sentir cómo el miedo y la incertidumbre emanaban de él. Aunque le llevaba literalmente una cabeza, y aunque se llevaran meses de diferencia, Tadayoshi parecía ser mucho más joven que él, en cuanto a sus acciones, en cuanto a las pobres relaciones amorosas que tuvo.

— Ryo-chan… Basta…

— Quiero que me beses. Te estoy exigiendo que lo hagas — Le pidió, sentándose sobre sus piernas.

Tadayoshi cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró.

—De acuerdo. Sólo un beso.

Ryo sonrió y esperó su premio.

El beso que le dio Tadayoshi fue rápido, sonoro. Lo hizo estallar en carcajadas, ocasionando que su compañero se pusiera igual de rojo que un tomate e intentara que volviera a su asiento a los empujones.

— Espera, espera. Lo siento. Pero… Por Dios, Okura… Ahora entiendo por qué estás soltero. No me quiero imaginar lo que eres en la cama.

— Déjame en paz — Dijo el aludido, cruzándose de brazos al darse cuenta que sacarse a Ryo de encima sería una tarea imposible.

— Deja que un maestro te enseñe.

— ¿Qué? No. Dijimos que sería sólo un beso.

— Te equivocas. Tú dijiste que sería sólo un beso — Lo corrigió, sosteniendo su mentón firmemente con su mano derecha para que dejara de mover su cabeza de un lado a otro —. Siente esto y aprende, nene — Le susurró, antes de acaparar sus labios con extrema dulzura. Probó su labio inferior, luego el superior, de una forma sensual, húmeda, sonora. Abrió sus ojos escasos segundos para encontrar los parpados cerrados de su compañero. Sonrió sobre sus labios y volvió a saborearlos por separado, juntos, usando su lengua para recorrer su interior. Sintió un agarre sobre su remera apenas irrumpió entre los labios del más alto, pero al encontrarse con su lengua, le pareció que Tadayoshi jamás había levantado la mano para evitar aquel beso. Ryo podía sentir un cosquilleo recorriéndole la espalda, su piel erizarse cada vez que, sensualmente, su lengua se enroscaba a la de Tadayoshi. Cuando se dio cuenta que ya no tenía aliento, dejó a su presa en paz. Se sonrió al hallarlo con los ojos cerrados, y la respiración entrecortada —. ¿Y? ¿Qué tal estuvo? — Le preguntó, con la voz ronca.

— Guau — Musitó el aludido, sin abrir los ojos —. Sólo… guau…

— Y así es como se besa — Dijo, agarrando su nuca y dándole un sonoro y rápido beso una vez más sobre sus labios —. Dices que quieres besarme, pero ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de abrazarme.

— Es que… no pude — La curiosa mirada de Ryo se encontró con la suya —. Me sorprendiste y… no pude. Sentí que… ya no tenía fuerzas… No sé cómo explicarlo — Reconoció, intentando acomodar sus cabellos sin espejos que lo ayudaran.

— Te gustó.

— S… Sí…

— No, no, no… Te gustó — Remarcó, mirando la prominente erección que se había formado sin darse cuenta entre las piernas de Tadayoshi.

— Ah… Eso…

— Carajo, Okura. ¿Tanto te gustó? — Le preguntó, poniendo una rodilla entre las de Tadayoshi y poder así rozar su erección. El menor pegó un salto sobre el asiento y se mordió el labio inferior, ahogando un gemido —. Sí te gustó — Reiteró.

— Ya deja de decir esas cosas… Déjame — Le pidió, intentando que saliera de encima suyo.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer con esto?

— En el hotel, me encargo.

— Por supuesto que no — Le dijo, molesto porque estaba intentando hacerlo a un lado y agarrando ambas muñecas sobre su cabeza con una sola mano —. Como tu superior, es mi deber hacerme cargo de esto — Tadayoshi no tenía escapatoria. Hasta podía asegurar que si gritaba, ninguno de sus compañeros iba a salir en su ayuda. Es más, iban a pegarle con algo con tal que se callara y los dejara seguir durmiendo. Ryo se acercó a él y lamió sensualmente el pequeño lunar sobre sus labios, besándolo luego. Cuando lo miró, se dio cuenta que Tadayoshi estaba molesto —. ¿Qué? ¡Encima que te digo que me voy a hacer cargo! — Le dijo, sonriendo. Lo liberó del agarre de sus muñecas simplemente para volver a inmovilizarlo al levantarle la remera.

— Te odio — Resopló.

— Si no vas a usar las manos para tocarme, me estorban, lo siento.

— ¿Siempre haces lo mismo con las mujeres?

— Ninguna fue tan difícil como tú.

— No soy una mujer.

— Conmigo, te gustaría serlo — Le sonrió, antes de besar su cuello y bajar con sus labios hasta sus clavículas, las cuales quiso morder, aunque muy a su pesar, no podía. Recorrió su torso con las frías yemas de sus dedos, sintiendo cómo Tadayoshi se estremecía al sentir aquel cosquilleo. Mientras sus labios se deleitaban recorriendo las tetillas del más alto, su mano derecha acariciaba su erección, dándose cuenta que su propio cuerpo también había reaccionado a los suaves gemidos que salían de entre los labios que él había domado minutos antes. Mientras su húmedo recorrido descendía, sus manos rápidamente se deshicieron de sus pantalones y su ropa interior, haciendo lo mismo con la de Tadayoshi, segundos más tarde. En el momento en que el menor se encontró con la mirada de Ryo, se dio cuenta que esa noche, pese al lugar en el que estaban, sería su presa. Quizás porque él se había dado cuenta de su deducción, o simplemente porque quería saber cuál era el límite de su cordura, le sonrió sensualmente, dándose cuenta que ésa era la debilidad de Tadayoshi. Volvió a sentarse sobre sus piernas y masturbó su erección y la propia, mientras sus labios besaban y mordían su cuello, su oreja, sus labios. Con toda la fuerza que tuvo, Tadayoshi hizo sus brazos hacia adelante, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Ryo encima suyo. Se dio cuenta que su compañero estaba llegando al clímax y se centró en masturbarlo sólo a él —. ¿Qué sucede?

— No quiero que… me mires así…

— ¿Por qué? Eres hermoso. Es un honor que me dejes conocer también esta parte tuya, Okura — Gimió su apellido sobre su oído, haciéndolo estremecer —. Tadayoshi… Tacchon — Volvió a gemir, sensualmente, esta vez, su apodo, haciéndolo culminar —. En serio que no eres una mujer. Tú eres todavía más fácil — Reconoció, ocasionando que el aludido, intentara zafarse, enseñándole una expresión de enfado por sus palabras —. Ay, está bien. Lo siento, lo siento.

— ¿Vas a soltarme o pretendes dormirte encima mío? — Le preguntó.

— ¿Soltarte? ¿Quién dijo que habíamos terminado?

— ¿¿Eh?? Pero, yo…

— Sí, genial, tú acabaste. ¿Y yo?

— Ese es tu problema.

— Por el cual tú debes responsabilizarte en un noventa por ciento.

— ¿Qué?

— Esto — Dijo, señalando su hombría — es tu culpa por haber gemido como una nena.

— Te estás vengando porque te rechacé hace cuatro años, ¿no?

— En parte…

— ¿Y la otra parte?

— Te lo diré cuando acabe.

— Qué sutil eres…

— Te sonrojaste. Eres un pervertido, Okura. ¿Te gusta que diga cosas sucias?

— ¡Ya cállate y termina de una vez! — Ryo volvió a besarlo mientras deshacía el agarre sobre las muñecas de Tadayoshi y se levantaba para dejar sólo una pierna apoyada al lado suyo, con la espalda mayormente apoyada sobre la parte trasera del asiento del conductor. Su mano derecha recorrió la extensión de la hombría de Tadayoshi, bajando por sobre la misma y pasando incluso su base, sin percatarse el menor de lo que iba a acontecer —. Q… Q… Q… ¿Qué vas a hacer? Detente. Ryo-chan, no — Le pidió, al sentir sus dedos medio e índice jugando entre sus muslos.

— ¿No? Te niegas porque no estás viendo lo excitado que estás, Tacchon — Volvió a gemir su nombre, mientras irrumpía dentro suyo con dolorosa lentitud.

— Déjame en paz — Musitó el menor, sintiendo cómo un par de lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos.

— Estás tan enfrascado en negarte que ni siquiera te diste cuenta que te saqué la remera. Cuando quieras puedes echarme de un empujón, pero, sin embargo, te quedas… y te dejas hacer lo que a mí se me pegue la gana. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque quieres que siga. De lo contrario, me vas a torturar como siempre lo haces hasta conseguir lo que quieres, Tadayoshi.

El dolor no lo dejaba procesar la seriedad en las palabras de Ryo. Parecía un reproche, pero no entendía por qué, lo único que sabía era que Ryo sería el vencedor de ese placentero juego. Abriendo lo más que pudo las piernas de Tadayoshi, sus dedos parecían serpientes de fuego jugando en su interior. Podía ver cómo, pese a todo, el menor ya no podía controlar los gemidos que buscaban escaparse de lo más profundo de su alma. Repentinamente, se acercó y lo besó apasionadamente, dejando al menor perplejo.

— ¿Ryo-chan?

— Preparado o no, no puedo más — Declaró, con la voz ronca, sacando sus dedos del interior del cuerpo de Tadayoshi para ahora ser su propia erección la que se metiera en él. Ryo no podía describir con palabras el placer que le daba estar dentro suyo. Intentó abrir más las piernas del menor, pero sus manos se lo impidieron.

— Me vas a terminar quebrando — Le dijo, con el poco aire que logró sacar de sus pulmones.

— Perdón — Gimió el mayor, moviéndose lentamente dentro suyo, sosteniéndose del apoyacabezas del asiento —. ¿Qué sientes…?

— Que me va a costar un poco levantarme cuando bajemos en el hotel…

Ryo sonrió, besándolo en los labios. Tadayoshi pudo ver un brillo que jamás había visto en la mirada de su compañero. Recorrió sus facciones con sus manos, estremeciéndose cuando parte de su palma fue mordida apenas por los dientes del mayor.

— Tadayoshi — Gimió, sintiendo que su amante entrelazaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura —. Estás aprendiendo…

— Tuve un buen maestro — Jadeó el aludido, generando su sonrisa. En ese breve lapso había sentido por primera vez un millar de sensaciones diferentes y, en parte, pese al momentáneo dolor, estaba feliz que Ryo hubiera sido la persona que le hubiera hecho experimentar todo eso. Pero, tenía miedo de decirlo, al menos en ese instante, y que todo se esfumara como si fuese un sueño. Buscó su mirada y se perdió entre sus ojos oscuros, sonriéndole afectuosamente, cálidamente. Las manos que antes se aferraban detrás suyo, ahora lo hacían sobre su cuerpo, agarrándose con firmeza igual que sus dientes lo hacían sobre uno de sus hombros, llegando de esa forma al clímax.

— Tada…

— ¿Mh? — Musitó, acariciando los cabellos del mayor, sin haberse separado éste ni un milímetro de su cuerpo.

— Te amo. Por eso estaba molesto.

— ¿Estabas enojado porque me amas? — Reiteró. Pero Ryo, pese a lo cómodo que estaba, salió de su interior y volvió a sentarse encima suyo, cubriendo el cuerpo de ambos con la frazada que estaba  más en el piso del vehículo que sobre el asiento.

— Sí. Estaba molesto porque me rechazaste, porque no quisiste siquiera darme una explicación coherente, cuando yo estaba yendo en serio por ti.

Tadayoshi sostuvo su rostro y lo besó sonoramente en los labios.

— En ese momento, era un inmaduro. No podía ir por ahí y decirte abiertamente lo que siento, y menos frente a tantas personas, cuando no era capaz de decírtelo directamente a ti.

— ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Acaso maduraste?

— No lo sé, pero… creo que si hubiera habido la oportunidad, si tan sólo me hubieras dicho algo cuando salimos de escena, te juro que lo habría hecho. Por mi vida que te hubiera besado — Ryo sonrió por sus palabras —. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué a Maru-chan?

— Sho-chan. El muy imbécil lo quiere, pero no sabe cómo decírselo.

— Ah…

— ¿Y tú? — Repitió su pregunta, ocasionando que Tadayoshi lo mirara —. ¿Qué sientes por mí? — Agregó, pestañando varias veces.

— ¿Acaso no quedó claro lo que siento? — Respondió, sonriendo.

— No, quiero que me lo digas.

El menor revoleó los ojos y volvió a fijarlos sobre los de su compañero.

— Te amo. Por eso te elegí a ti. No sé desde hace cuanto, pero… te amo, Ryo-chan.

Sus palabras lo hicieron sonreír. Se incorporó un poco para llegar hasta a su cuello y rodearlo con los brazos. Se acercó a su oído y separó sus labios para decirle algo.

— Yo… simplemente te amo — Susurró, como si fuera un secreto que sólo le correspondía a ellos dos.

 


End file.
